Family Breakfast
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Megatron, Puncture and Statik. Post-war, AU/IDW/G1 Profanity, adult themes.


Family Breakfast.

**Characters: Megatron, Puncture, Statik (G1) **

It was certainly odd being in the house with Statik, Megatron wouldn't lie about that. Puncture was supposed to be here, but apparently he had run to the store to grab some things. Unfortunately, he forgot to mention this to his son, and so Megatron was stuck inside the kitchen, sitting awkwardly as he tried to avert his optics from the older femme.

"Here," said Statik, giving a polite and motherly smile, placing a warm mug of energon into the table for the silver mech. "Primus knows you need it after being in the hospital," she added, walking back to the kitchen to sort out more things—specifically breakfast.

Eyeing the warm mug, Megatron swallowed, hesitant to take a small sip. "You know, you really don't have to do this," he said, looking to the femme, his optics uncertain what to see in her. She was… unusual, he knew that much. But there was something about her that he admired. The fact that she could be sitting here making him breakfast after he murdered her daughter? Hell, if he were her, he would have killed him already. But that was the difference between the two, wasn't it? Even if she did seem a bit loopy.

Giving a wave of the hand, the older femme just chuckled. "You're almost my son-in-law, Megatron," she said, turning around and seeing that he was quite stiff now. "Look… I know we've gotten off on the wrong pede in the past, but I assure you, I'm not up to anything fishy. Your father and I are very much in love."

Lowering his optics, Megatron simply looked at the mug in front of him, the smell of her cooking beginning to strengthen now. "How can you face me?" he asked, his voice soft and disgusted in himself. "I killed your daughter… from cold jealousy…"

Statik didn't exactly like being reminded of how her daughter died, or the fact that she was gone forever, but she didn't want that to strain her relationship with Puncture, either. Hell, she never thought she'd fall for another mech when her partner died, but somehow, and she didn't even know how, she had fallen for Megatron's father—of all mechs.  
"Megatron, do you really wanna talk about this?" she asked, flipping the energon pancakes in the pan before looking to the larger 'bot, his optics on her once more. "I don't like thinking that you killed my daughter, but I can understand what Puncture has told me about you."

That made the silver mech's optics narrow for a moment. "And what exactly _has_ he told you?" he asked, not particularly liking the fact that his father was blabbing out his personal information.

"Just the basics," said the femme. "Your condition, and pretty much anything else that therapist of yours has explained to him. He really does care for you," she stated, looking at the mech once more. "He was worried when you were in that crash… You shoulda seen him," she sighed rather dreamily.

Frowning, Megatron made a disapproving sound at the thought of his father being anything of sweet natured. Sure, he knew that things were better than they once had been since Megatron and his father were younger, but that didn't mean he could imagine his father being… nice.  
"I see…" he said, taking another small sip of the drink she had made him. "Just… how far do you want this relationship to go of yours?" he asked, quirking an optic ridge. "I know my father and… he's not the best mech to please outside of the berth. Or at least I grew up believing so, considering he split once I was locked away…"

Taking off the pan, Statik frowned, taking a seat opposite the former warlord and murderer of her daughter. "Megatron, you've been scared and disappointed in your life before, haven't you?" she said, looking to him. "Your father's sorry for what he did, but fear can make a mech do crazy things. Plus… can you really blame him for leaving your mother? After all I've heard about her, I'm not surprised he couldn't stay with her."

Feeling his fingers tighten on the mug he was holding, Megatron's jaw tightened at the thought of that femme. "He didn't just leave her, he left his son!" he snapped, giving a growl. "If Puncture had have listened to me, then we may not have been in the situation in the first place. He didn't have to take out his hatred of her out on me, but he did, didn't he?"

Statik was beginning to get used to the younger mech's outbursts, especially when things he didn't like came up in the conversations. She was apologetic that she hadn't seen him whilst he was in the hospital, but she had explained to him before that she didn't feel it was the right thing to do—considering their pasts. She didn't want his coma to stay longer just because she rocked up. She saw natural things as healing, and she certainly wasn't natural in his world.  
"Yes, but you never told him, so how was he to know?" she said, her pallid optics holding his dark ones, though the red ones being torn away as the mech looked down once more, going silent. He knew he was defeated.  
"I don't blame you for not telling him, Megatron," she said in a soothing tone. "In fact, from what I've heard of his past, I probably wouldn't have either. But that doesn't make your father the cruel mech he once was to you. His going away made him a better mech, and you two reuniting should be seen as something wonderful," she said, her voice soft.  
"Do you know how lucky you are? You've still got family after this war. You've still got someone to look up to and hold onto if you're scared. Many 'bots out there don't have that privilege."

She was right. He may not like the fact that she was, but many out there were alone because of his actions. Families had been torn apart, slaughtered in front of one another. His? He had only wished his had been killed in front of him, but now that war was over, he needed to realise that he was a lucky mech to still have family out there—even if his father wasn't the best of mechs to get along with.  
"You two are very serious, then?" he asked, looking back up. "How can you walk directly into this freak show? You know who I am, you know what he's done… and yet, you still want to be with him?" he asked. He didn't mind the fact that they were together, his father could fuck any femme he wanted. But she was willingly stepping into this drama-fest. Did she really want to have to share Puncture with the murderer of her daughter? Not that it was sharing. Hell, he was simply his son. They hardly spoke to one another, let alone meet in person.

Another soft chuckle came from Statik. "Oh, child," she said, her optics softening. "Do you think the spark can be controlled so easily? Come now, Megatron, you of all mechs know that the spark wants what the spark wants. And she must take what she wants, whatever the costs," she explained.  
"I love your father, Megatron. Our relationship is strong, you know that. You've… _seen_ that," she said, giving a light laugh as the mech averted his optics once more. Hell, she was surprised he'd even get embarrassed at the mention of that. He was very open when it came to his own body, so why seem so disgusted in seeing two 'bots in love _making_ love? It was a natural part of life, and Statik was a very spiritual femme. To her, nakedness was more natural than ever.  
"Oh, you can't tell me you're embarrassed about walking in on something so natural," she said, the mech giving her a furrowed look. "After all, look at what Puncture had walked in on you doing. I've heard about your sexual escapades when you were a youngling. Animals, Megatron? Please, you could have made yourself very sick."

Parting his lips, Megatron placed his hand up. "Stop. Right there," he said, shaking his head. "I may be as open as the next mech, but considering what I grew up with? Do you think a sparkling is supposed to listen to such disgusting acts!? Trying to sleep through her whorish moans! Having to see her completely naked around the house. It was preposterous. And then the mechs that came in and gave _me_ filthy looks!? I was her _sparkling_! I should have been the one to kick _them out!_" he snapped.  
"Is it really a surprise that I was sexually adventurous at such a young age? Primus knows I was fucking born into being toyed with. No wonder my systems were in need for constant attention," he said, narrowing his optics once more. "Why am I even telling you this? You're not my mother… Primus, as if I want to know what you and Puncture get up to in your spare time. Your sex life is none of my business, just as mine, past or present, is _none_ of yours."

Statik gave a soft shake of the head. "Haven't I told you before that you really need to release this tension around you? Primus, it's starting to fill up the room," she said in a motherly tone, shaking her head once more as she stood up. "Don't be so hard on yourself, or your father. Mechs will be mechs, after all."  
Standing up, she moved back to the pan she had before, flipping out the warm energon-pancakes and putting the tower onto a plate. "Here," she said, sliding them across the table. "Mechs need to eat, too. Especially ones who just came out of hospital. You are starting to look a little thin on the edges, just like you did when you were a teenager."

Making a soft sound, Megatron's frowned for a moment, looking down at the plate that was put before him. She was just like Char. She had done so many things for him while they were in school. She had always grabbed extra from home to share with him, knowing that Angra never made him lunch to take, and he never had the credits to buy food from the canteen, either.  
"You're just like her," he said, his voice soft once more. "She used to bring me things from home, always saying that I needed to eat more. 'You're too thin, Megatron. You need more energon, Megatron'," he said, giving a soft smile. "Now I know where she got it from," he said, looking up to the older femme.  
"You don't have to do this for me. I can understand if you never wanted to see me again. After what I've done, I'd rather you hate me for my crimes than sit here and make me breakfast. I've given you nothing but pain and grief, Statik. I wouldn't feel right if you didn't feel some sort of negativity towards me."

Grabbing herself a plate, Statik gave another soft look to the mech. She was naturally a motherly femme. Her instincts were to care for anyone who was younger than her (the age group distance of what her child would be), plus, she knew Megatron was still a troubled mech, even if he was better than he used to be.  
"Megatron, if it makes you feel any better, I don't enjoy knowing that you killed her. Char meant every little thing to me, and you took her from me. However, do you really think I wouldn't be sitting here, making you breakfast, if I didn't forgive you?" she asked, watching him as he hadn't touched the food in front of him.  
"This energy that comes from you, it must go. And the only way that you'll be a happier mech is if you learn to say goodbye to things. Past things. Like your father has," she said, picking up the utensils beside her plate and beginning to eat. "Now, eat up, darling."

Tensing, Megatron's jaw went tight again at the sound of her calling him that. "Just keep it at Megatron," he said, picking up the utensil with his left hand and stabbing the tower of pancakes with it.

Watching the mech, Statik couldn't help but give a laugh. "You don't have to say it, or show it, Megatron. Remember, your energy fills this room," she said, waving her hand slowly as she spoke. "And I see your father taught you no manners whatsoever. Is this really how you eat in front of Shockwave? A posh mech like him? I'd have thought you'd be a very proper couple."

"So you're going to cook for me and then insult the way I eat?" asked the larger mech. "Believe me, I've had my fair share of tearing things to pieces, as well as staying proper for my soldiers. But when it comes down to it, digging into your energon is a compliment. I'm not being rude, Statik, I'm just hungry," he said, his fangs showing for a moment. "After all, you did say I was looking rather thin."

Feeling the mood lighten, Statik gave a smile. "That I did. Now eat up… _Megatron,_" he said, making sure to keep his wish in calling him his rightful name.

Lifting his mug, Megatron nudged it to her to give a silent 'cheers' before putting it back down and eating the food she had made for him. To be honest, he was rather hungry, and eating a proper meal after that hospital shit was a divine feeling. Plus, Statik wasn't a bad cook. It really did have that motherly feel to it.  
Would Megatron ever see Statik as a real mother? No, most likely not. He simply couldn't. He was far too old for the femme to be seen as an actual mother, or even a step-mother. He wasn't a sparkling anymore, and before he knew it, he'd have a family of his own to take care of.  
He could never call Statik 'mother'. Not just because she literally wasn't, but because he didn't see a mother as something… well, good. His view on motherhood was quite warped, but that wasn't to say he knew Shockwave wouldn't make a wonderful mother when they decided to start a family. It was a more personal thing he felt for him and no one else.  
They were half way through when Megatron heard the door open, Puncture coming into the kitchen and giving a hungry grin as he smelled the food that had been made.

"Smells delicious," said the older mech, leaning down to give Statik a kiss on the helm. "An' how're you goin', boy? You're lookin' better now that you've got some energon into you."

Again? Primus, he didn't look _that_ bad! "I _was_ in a coma," drawled Megatron, giving a frown as he leant back and finished his breakfast. "A few more of these and I'll be running like a warrior once more," he said, nudging his head to the now empty plate.

"Always were a sucker for these, weren't you," said Puncture, giving a laugh. "I'll hafta get Statik to make you some of her real treats. She's one hellova cook, ey?" he said, grinning as he grabbed a plateful and sat down.

Statik gave a gracious nod. "A family dinner would be nice," she said, looking to the silver mech as he seemed to go tense once more. "Of course, if that's alright with you, Megatron. I could get to know Shockwave better, too."

Swallowing the last of the drink he had in his mouth, Megatron put his mug down and looked to the older femme. "I… I'm sure he'd enjoy that," he said, giving a polite smile. However, it was something he was uncertain about considering Shockwave's… well, personality. Not only was he proper, and not only was Megatron ashamed of this place, but he wasn't sure how the whole sexuality thing would play out. Primus, Statik already proved she was as open as a book, and he was sure Puncture would have some kind of smart-arse remark to say. Overall, he could just imagine how horrific the evening would turn out to be.

Sensing the tension in the air grow, Statik only watched Megatron with a closer optic. "You're ashamed of his sexuality?" she asked, placing her hands onto the table.

"Excuse me?" asked the former warlord, narrowing his optics. "What has that got to do with anything? Shockwave is what he is, and I have no shame in him."

Puncture knew better to say anything right now, so he simply continued to eat. He was starting to learn of Megatron's temper and mood swings, so he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Statik, however?

"Why else would the room go so tense at the thought of having dinner?" asked the femme. "Come now, we're all grown 'bots. We would never judge him, would we, Puncture?" she said, looking to the mech as he gave Megatron a nervous look.

"'Course not," said the older mech, keeping it at that.

"You are unbelievable…" said Megatron, shaking his head and standing. "You can forget the dinner, I'm sure Shockwave wouldn't want to spend a night in this dump anyway," he said, throwing down the serviette that had been in his hand.

"So the house is the problem?" continued Statik, causing Megatron to stop in his tracks. Hmm, he was very easy to read when he let his anger get to him. "Don't worry, Megatron, I'm sure Shockwave understands it's old and been through a war. He's a smart mech."

With his back faced to the two of them, Megatron's shoulders relaxed back down as his optics went to the side, his body turning back around. "This house has too many memories, and I don't want my mate to have to suffer those. This table?" he said, looking at the two of them. "This is where she fed me… where she acted like any mother should. And you ignored my pleas," he said, looking to his father. "Or better yet, you beat me for something _you_ did."

Puncture's emerald optics lowered. "Son, please… She's not 'ere anymore. She can't hurt you," he said, looking back up.

"She doesn't _have_ to be here!" said Megatron, his optics arching. "Every time I see this place, I want to burn it to the ground! I don't care anymore, ask me for credits if you have to, just… get out of here…" he stated, giving a shaken breath.

"Megatron," said Statik, standing up and moving towards the mech, only stopping for a second as Puncture tried to usher her back. "The first thing to help aid you with your past horrors is to face them. This here?" she said, motioning to the kitchen, "This is no longer her domain. This is here and now. This house already has enough negative energy to show it's had its days of sorrow and pain. Make it better by making yourself better. Fight this negative view and see that this is now your life, too."

Leaning his back against the threshold, Megatron's optics looked to the floor as he ran a hand over the front of his hood. "Her Primus talk and your spiritual shit isn't going to help me," he said, looking back up as he saw the home-cooked food in the kitchen. And he realised, it was no way near as dark as it used to be. Sure, the house was still a dump and needed a lot of fixing, but in time, who knew, this place could become a whole new paradise if Puncture put the time and effort into it.  
The house would always come with bad memories, but he still had vorns to live. He could make new ones. This time, he could make a true family enjoy this place—be that simply with his father or with Shockwave and their future sparkling.  
"But you are right," he said, swallowing hard as he looked to the femme. "I don't want to remember what this house consisted of. It was simply a house of pain to me… But in time, with the right company, I believe it could be better…" he said, looking to his father.

"It will get better, I promise," said Puncture, giving a soft smile to the silver mech.

A promise? That was something new. His father didn't break promises like his mother had. Sure, he was a dick and never really spent time with him—unless it was a beating or watching the television. But Puncture always kept his word.  
"I believe you," said Megatron, looking back to the femme. If he were to have another mother in his life, Statik wouldn't have been his first choice. In fact, it would have been far from considering her lack of sanity and who her daughter had been. But for now? He could accept that she was Puncture's partner, and that made her welcome into his life, too. Even if his mood would probably change ten thousand times during a single solar-cycle over her.

"Come on," said the femme, motioning to the table so Megatron would sit back down. He was hesitant, but eventually he returned to his seat and she gave him a respectful nod. A silent 'thank you'.

Holding his optics to hers, Megatron simply nodded back. She may be a crazy femme, but maybe she wouldn't be all that bad as he got to know her better. Breakfast was a start, right?

**Author's Comment:**

_I really wanted to write some interactions with Statik and Megatron._

_So this is just a few days after Darkness of Day, where Megatron's obviously come out of hospital. It explains why Shockwave isn't here [due to work] and why Megatron hasa day to spare... or a fair few. XD _

_I'm sorry if there's some errors in here, it's been a long day and it's nearing midnight... so yeah. _

_That dinner ficlet would certainly be interesting..._


End file.
